


Lose Myself With(out) You

by wonhyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Drabble, Gay Awakening, Good boy/bad boy, Graphic Description, Horny Teenagers, I wrote it years ago so sorry if it actually sucks, Kinda gay awakening ig but wbk, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of catholic schools, This is all description ok pls don't expect a dialogue, Underage Masturbation, clueless characters, don't take anything seriously, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhyun/pseuds/wonhyun
Summary: "After a few moments, he felt bad for looking. It was something he had never seen, but that didn't give him the right to spy on a stranger. So he looked away, and he finally set to work. But his neighbour's whimpers wouldn't let him focus."In which Changkyun accidentally ends up spying on his neighbour in a very compromising situation.





	Lose Myself With(out) You

When Changkyun sat at his desk, ready to do his work, he looked up the window, the day was unusually bright and sunny, and Changkyun rather liked it. He saw his neighbour from the house in front of his, arriving to his room. The rooms where aligned with the other, which have Changkyun the perfect view of this boy. He was fit, Changkyun could admit as much, but he had never really had a conversation with him. They don't live in the same street, maybe they had met once or twice at the grocery store but no more.

He set his binder on the desk, to the side from where his laptop was sitting in a corner of the table, getting everything ready to start on his course work. He took his pen out of his backpack, deciding on working on his Psychology assignment. He started chewing on the end of his pen - a habit he had acquired from his dad - thinking of a good opening line for his essay.

Since he couldn't think of anything, he decided to play some music, maybe that could give him the inspiration he needed. He got up and set his music to play on the speakers, turning it to a decent volume so he wouldn't bother his family. A soft tune started playing and Changkyun lied on his bed for a while, a mixture of thoughts swimming on his brain, he started to focus on the music, how the lyrics went along with the beat. When he was relaxed enough, he got up and turned the music off, deciding that would be a good time to focus on his work.

He walked over back to his desk, ready to write his essay, when a noise from outside made him look up.

See, Changkyun was a well behaved, always did what he was told, he was always polite and a proper gentleman. So, when he looked up and saw his neighbour in a rather explicit situation, Changkyun was at a loss for words. He had never seen his neighbour in such a situation, never even imagined a guy could do the things his neighbour was doing. Being a curious lad, Changkyun couldn't tear his gaze apart from the scene.

After a few moments, he felt bad for looking. It was something he had never seen, but that didn't give him the right to spy on a stranger. So he looked away, and he finally set to work. But his neighbour's whimpers wouldn't let him focus. Changkyun was actually surprised of how long he had lasted until now, maybe it had only been a good 10 minutes, but Changkyun wasn't an expert in any kind of sexual interaction, to say he was amazed by his neighbour wouldn't be enough.

He really didn't want any more distractions, so he turned the music on again, deciding on something more upbeat, and played the music a little louder to block out the noise from outside. Still then, he couldn't look away, the show his neighbour had unknowingly put up for him was driving him crazy, and Changkyun felt his pants tighten. He wasn't too young, but he had never been exposed to these things. His private school didn't have a sex ed class, so everything that was happening right then was new to him, and he had no idea what it was.

He tried to ignore the twitching in his crotch area, had no idea how to release the pain. He resorted to touching his dick through his pants, just to see what happened. And then he couldn't stop rubbing his hand against his crotch. He closed his eyes for a minute, the image of his fit neighbour still glued to his memory. He felt guilty, this was just wrong. He didn't know what to do, he stopped touching himself and tried to focus again on his work.

He looked up the window again, only to find his neighbour wasn't in his room anymore. Changkyun had lost himself a little bit, heat of the moment and whatnot. It kind of scared him, to be honest. But he just figured it wouldn't happen again, so he let it go, finally finding the words to get his essay done.

 

—————————————————————

 

It had been quite a stressful day for Kihyun. School had always been hell for him, even more so when he decided to come out about a year ago. It's not like everybody hated him, he still had friends, but people loved giving him shit for anything.

When he arrived home from school, he found the house empty. Nothing new there, his mom was always working and his sisters preferred to be at their friend's house rather than be stuck with Kihyun for the whole afternoon. He went into the kitchen, already giving up in the idea to find freshly made food, and grabbed the easiest thing he could find.

He went upstairs to his room, throwing his school bag onto a corner, more than likely to be forgotten there until the next morning. Sue him, Kihyun had never been good in school, because he never really tried. It's not like he didn't care, but honestly he just didn't care.

He got his laptop from his bedside table and placed it on his lap, sitting on his bed, trying to find the most comfortable position to lie in. He was surely about to spend the rest of the day like that, so might as well just get comfortable from the beginning.

When he turned on his laptop and opened the Internet browser, he typed in a t, too lazy to type it all out, and waited for the website to appear on his recents, so he could enter the site.

He spent a little while on Tumblr, laughing at the random jokes and text posts that appeared on his dashboard. Until now, it has been all very dull, which led Kihyun to believe that Tumblr porn only appeared when it was a completely inappropriate time.

He wanted to relax a little bit, so he opened a new tab and entered his favourite porn site, going straight up to his favourite video of all times.  
He started watching the video, it wasn't very long, but it got him riled up enough to start palming himself through his clothes. He had one hand on his crotch and the other one playing with his nipples, while his laptop lied on his side, almost forgotten, if not for the fact that Kihyun was still listening to the two guys moaning loudly from his earphones.

Kihyun was very horny at this point, the video was almost over. But so far, he had only touched his dick, which wasn't enough to make him come. So he got up from where he had been lying and went to search for his special box (obviously that being the place where he kept his dildos, vibrators, all the fun stuff). He got out his newest dildo, this being the first time he used it.

He sat back on the bed, put the laptop aside, and took off his pants and underwear. He kept his shirt on, sliding it up to his chest so he can touch his nipples while he fucks himself with the dildo.

He was about to open himself up, when he realised that the lube wasn't anywhere near him. But he was so desperate to get off, and he had done this too many times to care. He passed one hand around the tip of his cock, catching some precome with his fingers and hoping it would be enough to start working the hand on himself. He pressed a tentative finger to his hole, adjusting to the feeling. When he couldn't reach, he decided to change his position on the bed.

He got on his hands and knees, lifting one hand up behind himself. The new position allowed his hand a better angle, his finger pressing onto his G-spot in a way that made him moan out loud. Louis pushed his finger in and out in a slow pace, trying to open up his hole to allow a second finger in. When he was able to put two fingers in, he scissored them as fast as he could. He pulled his hand out, grabbing the dildo and placing it right at his entrance.

He had been working the dildo on himself for a few minutes, closing his eyes to make the sensation of the plastic object inside him intensify. When he had his eyes closed, he suddenly felt watched. He opened a wary eye, not wanting to let go of the feeling, but afraid someone could be watching him getting off.

He felt silly, for a moment, but an alarming sight made him jolt out of his dreamy state. The curtain of the only window in his room — the one with the view to the garden — was open. He pulled the toy out of himself in a rushed panic, not wanting to know if someone was indeed watching him from out the window, but still curious to see if anyone was interested in the little show he had unknowingly put up for them.

He got up from the bed, still undressed from the waist down, and looked out the window. He looked to the sides first, and nothing. Then to the house that was in front of his.

Fuck. His neighbour was there.

Not only was his neighbour there, but Kihyun saw that his eyes were closed, and one of his hands was out of the view. He was definitely the one who was watching Kihyun.

Kihyun felt unwell. His neighbour was cute, but he had been watching Kihyun fucking himself. He was getting off at the same time, probably because he saw Kihyun. Fuck.

Kihyun was extremely embarrassed, he left the room as fast as he could. His dick was still hard, the sudden rush hadn't been enough to lessen his arousal. He locked himself up in the bathroom to finish what he had started back in his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, if you're reading this that means you're one of the brave ones lol  
> Thank you for reading!! I hope you liked it!!  
> You can follow me on Twitter @kihburoncin if you want!


End file.
